A Not so Happy Birthday
by PercabethandAntiThalico
Summary: Imagine how Sally is going to celebrate Percy's birthday when Percy's in Tartarus. she's probably going to back a blue cake and say something like "happy birthday, Percy, wherever you are."
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday to our dear Seaweed Brain. **

**Disclaimer-If I owned PJO then WHY do I have a FanFiction.**

Sally

I woke up and rolled over in bed. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Just like Hera had done to my baby. I sighed and got out of bed. 'this is going to be a long day'. I thought. I walked into the bathroom and saw the calendar and promptly burst into tears. Today was Percy's 17th birthday and he still wasn't here. He was in Tartar-no, don't think about it.

Paul came running in.

"Sally are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head and kept sobbing while pointing at the stupid calendar.

Paul took a deep breath. "Oh no."

He joined me on the floor, holding me as I cried. We were in the bathroom for hours, me crying and Paul holding me and trying not to cry.

"It's going to be alright. You know it will, Percy always comes back." Paul says.

When Paul gets called for a teacher meeting at school, I find myself in the kitchen baking a chocolate cake. The timer dinged and I took the cake out and set it on the counter waiting for it to cool. I walked around and tried to write something for my latest novel, but I found no inspiration.

About ten minutes later I had frosted the cake with blue icing. I took a bite and said to know one in particular.

"Happy Birthday Percy. I hope you come home."

The Seven

Nico walked onto the deck of the Argo 2 feeling even more depressed than he already was. It was August 18th. Percy's Birthday and he and Annabeth were in Tartarus. He found the rest of the group already there, sitting in one big pile in the middle of the deck.

He walked up to Leo and sat down beside him.

"It's all my fault." Nico said.

Leo shook his head. "No. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. If I had just been a little bit quicker than-"

"Boys stop it." Hazel said looking at them with tears streaking down her face. "It's not anyone's fault. Stop blaming yourselves. It will only make things worse."

Nico and Leo sighed. A roar was heard from a below the Argo.

"Come on guys." Piper said. "Let's get ready for another attack."

They all got up to go get their weapons. Nico stayed behind for a second and walked over to the railing.

"Happy Birthday my dear cousin. I miss you." he said and went to go join the others.

Camp Half-Blood

The camp counselors were in the middle of a meeting strategizing when they remembered.

"Oh gods." Katie Gardner said. "It's the 18th."

Everyone slumped down in their seats and tried not to go crazy.

"Oh Percy..." Travis said.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we threw them in the canoe lake." Clarisse said.

everyone else agreed. They sat there in silence for a couple more minutes before Chiron came in.

"Heroes." he said. "What is the matter?"

"It's Percy's birthday. And Percabeth anniversary." Lou Ellen said.

Chiron sighed. "I know. But they wouldn't want you to be sitting here worrying. They'd want you to be helping Camp."

The counselors agreed and went to go help.

Chiron looked up at the ceiling. "Good luck heroes."

Poseidon

Poseidon sat in his throne with his head in his hands when his glorious sister walked in.

"Brother dear. Why so glum?" Hera said.

Poseidon glared at her. "This is all your fault. You had to kidnap him and erase his memory and now he's in Tartarus-"

"I did what I had to do."

"You don't understand."

Hera walked out. Poseidon continued to think. It was his son's birthday today and he wasn't here to celebrate it.

'Curse Hera' He thought. 'And the Romans, and Gaea. And that stupid Mark of Athena. And Tartarus.'

He got up and went to walk around. He remembered that Percy loved blue food and that's how he ended up eating a blue cupcake.

"Good luck my son. I miss you."

**Hope you liked. If you want I can do a more uplifting epilogue.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL. This SUCKS! So this is a year after the first one. If you want Annabeth's outfits or any outfits from any story PM me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth

"It's almost our anniversary." Percy said.

"Yep, it is." I agreed, snuggling closer into his side.

We were currently sitting in the strawberry fields at Camp. It would be our second anniversary next week.

"Do you have anything in mind? Should I plan another trip to Paris?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just want it to be a relaxing day. Just you and me, with nothing to do."

"Really? That sounds great. But, how would you like to go to Montauk with me. Just the two of us. Mom, Paul, and the twins are going down there for a couple of days. They wanted to know if we'd like that. It would be a long weekend."

A relaxing long weekend at the beach with Percy. "That sounds amazing."

"Okay. I'll IM them later." He said and pulled me into a kiss.

Last Day of Camp

"Bye guys. Be good to her Percy. Don't get in too much trouble." Piper called out.

"Bye. See you soon." I called. We continued saying goodbye to our friends. Percy came up to me and laced his fingers through mine.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep let's go." I said, and we walked down to his car.

In the car

"Percy! Put your other hand on the wheel! You're making me nervous!" I said, trying to put his other hand on the wheel.

"Aww. But Anniebeth I drive better when you're holding my hand. See?" he said, and proceeded to jerk the car from side to side until I grabbed his hand again.

"Alright, alright. I get the point!" I yelled.

He just smiled triumphantly.

At the Cabin

"This place is really nice." I said, setting our stuff down in our bedroom.

"Yep. It sure is." Percy agreed, walking in munching on a blue cookie.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Mom left some here for us." he said. "Do you want to get on your swimsuit so that we can go outside to the beach?"

"One step ahead of you Seaweed Brain." I said and took off my shirt to reveal a light blue tankini top.

"You already had one on?" Percy asked.

"Oh please, like I would seriously come to the beach with you without wearing one."

"Smart." he said.

"You don't call me Wise Girl for nothing." I said. "Now go change."

He left to go change. And I went down into the kitchen to find the cookies.

That Evening

I walked into the living room. I had just gotten out of the shower. Percy was on the sofa watching something on the Disney channel.

"Hey." he said. "Do you want to eat out or should we order pizza?"

"Order pizza. I just want to stay here."

"Okay. Pepperoni with extra olives?" he said. I nodded.

Our pizza arrived twenty minutes later. Percy and I ate pizza, cuddled on the couch, and watched greek mythology movies and yelled about how all the facts were wrong.

We fell asleep on the couch that night. So basically, it was the best anniversary ever.

**Sorry. That was so awful.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


End file.
